Sister to Skywalker: Hope of Eqestria
by Roxil
Summary: Padme Amildala travels to Equestria as an ambassador for the Republic where she meets Princess Mi Amora Cadenza. A followup one-shot to Sister to Skywalker: Return of Equestria.


_A week has passed since the Jedi crashed on the planet Equestria._  
 _The Jedi Council has asked Senator Padme Amidala to be an ambassador to the people of Equestria._  
 _She has traveled to the Crystal Empire to meet with Princess Mi Amora Cadenza and Shining Armor._

"Are you finding Equestria pleasant, Senator?" Princess Cadence asked as they walked down a long, bright hallway of the Crystal Castle.

"Quite," Padme replied. "You have a very effective system here."

It took the princess a moment to realize what she meant. "Oh, you mean our government," Cadence stopped at a large window and gazed out over her kingdom. "Celestia and Luna are the best rulers we could've asked for." She turned to smile at Padme. "You may have realized by now that our planet doesn't work like most."

Padme nodded. "I have." She pointed to Equestria's one sun. "Your sun doesn't move with the time of day. It stays at its peak."

Cadence smiled again. "Celestia raises the sun every morning, and Luna commands the moon."

"What? You mean they actually control the solar system?"

Cadence continued her walk down the hall. "Yes. Our magic has always been used to bring day and night."

 _That's really amazing_ , Padme thought. _I'd love to see it happen._ They walked into the throne room, where a group of Cadence's subjects are were waiting. The multi-colored Equestrians started whispering to each other as Padme and Cadence made their way to the front.

"Quiet please," Cadence called and there was instant silence. "Senator Amidala would like to inform you of our recent adjoining with the Republic."

As Padme recounted the events that had gone on the past week, she was amazed at the acceptance she received. She had expected the Equestrians to be much more reserved. "I hope Equestria will stay with the Republic for many years to come," she finished. A polite applause filled the room and she answered several questions from the crowd. _They're very curious, these people._

After the meeting, Cadence took her into a very lovely meadow on the outside of the city. The air was so crystal clear in Equestria, even after the recent battle. She sighed softly. It reminded her of home-not Courasaunt; her real home, Naboo, where there wasn't even a sniff of pollution. I wish Anakin could see this place without all the fighting.

"I sense a deep love in you," Cadence said with a smile.

Padme gave her a startled look. "What makes you think that?"

"They don't call me the Princess of Love for nothing."

 _The Princess of Love_. Padme couldn't help but laugh inwardly. _The Jedi would have fun with that one_. "I just wish some of my friends could see this place. It's so incredibly beautiful."

Cadence stretched out her purple tipped wings. "Yes, it is. It most certainly is." 

* * *

"How was Equestria?" Anakin asked as Padme leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Incredible. It's the most peaceful place I've ever been."

"It wasn't peaceful when I was there."

She grinned at him. "Trouble just follows you doesn't it?"

She was teasing him, so he teased back. "Says the senator who is on the Seps top ten wanted list."

"Did you know that Celestia and Luna control the sun and moon?"

"What? That's not even possible."

"Apparently it is." Her eyes grew distant. "I just hope we can keep Equestria safe. It would be a terrible tragedy for it to loose it's purity."

Anakin nodded. _I just hope Celestia realizes that keeping her rank as an Old Republic Jedi a secret could deprive us of valuable information. I guess we'll just have to trust her judgment._

He used the Force to call a lightsaber hilt to his hand and showed it to Padme. "I found this on Equestria." He shrugged. "The Council told me to find out more about in, but I couldn't find anything useful-only that it's in Old Republic style."

She touched the ruby implant in the hilt, and it immediately turned white. She jerked her hand back. "That's strange."

Anakin brushed his left hand over the gem, but it stayed red. "Hmm. That's new. It didn't do that when Tiegan touched it." _I'll have to look into that. Maybe Tiegan can give me some input_. He could only hope that the brilliant young Jedi would have some ideas.


End file.
